mryoungfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Film Festival
"Mr. Film Festival" is the thirty-fifth episode of Mr. Young overall, as well as the ninth episode of the second season. Synopsis Finnegan High holds its first annual Student Film Festival. Overview The red carpet is rolled out for Finnegan's brightest stars to present their movies at the first annual Film Festival. With each student submitting a film, entries run the gamut from a sappy romantic comedy, to a 3D action thriller, to a Kung Fu extravaganza. 1. Undeniable Chemistry, directed by Adam Young. Professor A. D'Orable (Adam), a science professor, falls in love with a new student named Wanda Mary Adam (Echo). But when the wedding ceremony happens sooner afterwards, the Professor crashes the wedding (parodying Dustin Hoffman in The Graduate), and Wanda refuses to marry Slab's character, but when the professor shows up, she decides to say "I do." Adam decides he wants to make a sequel, but Slab says he does not want a sequel made because he does not want his "wife" in the business. 2. McAwesome 3D, directed by Derby. Finnegan Bank is being robbed, and a police officer states they have hostages. McAwesome (Derby) comes in, and a police officer (Adam) says bad guys are taking over the band. In the next scene, the bank is shown to have been robbed, for a simple-minded reason. The German robber (Principal Tater) vows that he will rob the bank only to be in control of every safety deposit box and give hefty monthly fees and a non-refundable key deposit. A delliveryman (Dang) shows up, and he gives an empty bag of Chinese food. McAwesome turns out to be the deliveryman, and now the German's plans are foiled when McAwesome throws a grenade at the German. The police officer who was just outside trying to talk to McAwesome states that the President (Ivy) wants to thank him personally with a "Swedish massage". It is revealed that the fire in the school was actually just a "special effect" from Derby's expressions. 3. Slabily Ever After, directed by Slab. Slab is a blue and ugly ogre (a possible parody of Shrek), and then a goat (a possible parody of Donkey, played by Derby) says that the king's herald (Dang) states there is a handsome reward for whoever saves the princess. Slab hears the princess (Echo) callling for help, and gives the dragon (Adam) a wedgie. The princess comes out (Mrs. Byrne) and says she will love Slab forever. This film was received negatively, but Slab forced the audience to give it acclaim like they meant it. 4. Tater & Me, directed by Echo. A "documentary" stating all the negative reception of Finnegan High because of Principal Tater. This shows an even more antagonistic version of Principal Tater. 5. Enter the Dang, directed by Dang. Dang wants to avenge his father after he was killed, in a game of Go Fish. He battles with Savage Wind Hands, then it turns out that he will punch him where the sun does not shine, and instead states that the room needs a skylight. Then, Dang requests all the viewers to watch the credits stating many people worked hard on it, when Dang did everything. After that, Principal Tater gives the "Best Film" award to himself, and this is given a very negative reception. He states he did make a movie, and all that is showing is just security camera footage of all the people, and Derby tries to test the "film". Cast *Brendan Meyer as #Adam Young #Wedgie Dragon in Slabily Ever After, the main antagonist of Slab's film #Professor A. D. Orable #Cop outside Bank *Matreya Fedor as #Echo Zizzleswift #Voice of the Princess #Wanda Mary Adam, the love interest of Professor A. D. Orable, a play on Want to Marry Adam #Pregnant Lady in bank *Gig Morton as #Derby #McAwesome, the titular protagonist of his own film #Unnamed friend of A. D. Orable #Goat, the secondary protagonist of Slab's film *Kurt Ostlund as #Slab, the title character and antihero of his own film #The groom at Wanda Mary Adam's wedding #Wheelchair Man *Emily Tennant as #Ivy Young #President, McAwesome's love interest #Unnamed bridesmaid at wedding #Unnamed slave in Echo's film *Milo Shandel as #Principal Tater, the titular antagonist of Echo's film #Unnamed German and the main antagonist of Derby's film #Arrogant priest and the main antagonist of Adam's film *Paula Shaw as Mrs. Byrne #unneeded extra in the films #Princess of Slab's film *Raugi Yu as #Dang, the titular protagonist of his film #Savage Wind Hands, the main antagonist of his own film #all minor characters of his own film #McAwesome in disguise Memorable Quotes Allusions *'Rambo' - Derby as McAwesome, wears clothing similar to Rambo. *'Enter the Dragon' - Dang's film, "Enter the Dang" is a parody of the film, and parodies the title. *'The Graduate' - The ending of Adam's film is a parody of the wedding scene from the movie. *Shrek - Slabily Ever After was a parody of Shrek except Slab was blue like Avatar and Mrs.Byrne was a parody of Princess Fiona. Trivia *Adam's film contains music similar to the theme of Titanic. *This episode is sometimes referred as "Mr. Movie". Gallery Mr. Film Festival05.jpg Mr. Film Festival04.jpg Mr. Film Festival03.jpg Mr. Film Festival02.jpg Mr. Film Festival01.jpg Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes